


Правда или ложь

by marinesku



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, psychodeliс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть такая игра, — сказала она, — "правда или ложь". Игроки садятся перед тобой и говорят. А тебе нужно угадать, кто из них честен, а кто врет. А может быть, все они врут. Они же игроки. А ты только фигура.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правда или ложь

— Алейна! — позвал Петир.  
 _Отец_ , одернула она себя, _отец_.  
— Поднимись сюда, хочу кое-что показать тебе.  
Алейна оставила поднос с хлебом и молоком на столе и ступила на узкую винтовую лестницу.

— Отец, — присела она, оказавшись наверху. — Мейстер Колемон.  
Мейстер Колемон немного натянуто кивнул — зачем отец позвал ее в комнатe с воронами, он, видимо, тоже не понимал, но открыто лорду Бейлишу возражать не стал.  
— Отправляла их когда-нибудь в путь сама? — улыбнулся Петир.  
Санса покачала головой. На Воронью вышку Винтерфелла ей подниматься не доводилось, да не было и желания. А в Красном замке к почтовым птицам ее, конечно, и близко не подпустили бы.  
— Возьми его, — неожиданно предложил лорд Бейлиш.  
Санса удивленно вскинулась, но в его привычно насмешливых глазах невозможно было ничего прочитать. Она перевела взгляд на мейстера Колемона, но тот опять промолчал.

В растерянности она посмотрела на приготовленного к полету ворона с привязанным к лапе желтоватым свитком. Птица вела себя на удивление смирно — словно ручная канарейка: сидела в ладонях, не трепыхаясь, не билась суматошно, не вырывалась раньше срока, никак не выказывала нетерпения. Ее блестящие черные крылья под пальцами мейстера Колемона были спокойно сложены. Она с достоинством ждала — мига своей свободы.  
Эх ты, пташка... — Санса почти услышала знакомое грубоватое презрение. Пташка.

Она вздохнула и протянула руку к ворону.  
Тот поглядел в ее сторону пугающе осмысленно, так что стало не по себе, моргнул бусинами глаз, повернул голову набок и неожиданно громко каркнул. Санса вздрогнула, отшатнулась — и мгновение спустя ее ослепила истошная синева. Небо окружило ее со всех сторон, оно было везде: слева, справа, впереди, над головой. Она зажмурилась от головокружительной высоты, но ветер подхватил ее и уверенно понес в потоке. Когда она открыла глаза, перед ней плавно уходили вниз пики башен: одна, вторая, третья... — Санса оперлась на крыло и сделала круг, пересчитав все семь, прежде чем взмыть еще выше, к солнцу за снежными облаками, и повернуть на север.  
Она летела. Сердце стучало в горле, перья трепал колкий горный воздух, тело налилось непривычной силой, а душа звенела пьянящим счастьем: домой, домой, домой! Никто больше ее не остановит. Ничто ей больше не страшно. Она свободна.

— Алейна! — далекий и глухой голос подбил ее, словно арбалетный болт. Она разом потеряла волну и взмахнула крыльями — раз, другой, встречный порыв ветра ударил ее в грудь и перевернул, небо с землей поменялись местами.  
Острые выступы Копья Гиганта ринулись на Сансу с устрашающей скоростью.  
— Нет!  
Нет, пожалуйста.  
Выгнутый полумесяц Небесного замка, орлиные гнезда на кручах, белесые от изморози валуны, узкие ступеньки, пронзительно-синее небо — все закружилось перед глазами, и она вскрикнула, камнем падая на скалы. Звук вышел резким и хриплым, больше похожим на карканье.  
Это безобразно, испугалась она, у нее не может быть такого мерзкого голоса. У настоящей леди голос звонок, как серебряный колокольчик, — так поют в песнях. Но разве теперь она леди?..  
— Что с тобой?  
Птица рванулась из ее груди, с хрустом ломая ребра и раздирая кожу, в мучительно долгом падении Санса согнулась, зажав открытую рану руками, и сквозь пальцы заструилась горячая кровь.  
— Алейна!

Алейна с размаху ударилась ступнями о дощатый настил пола, колени ее подогнулись, и она тяжело осела на руки оказавшегося рядом Петира Бейлиша. Мейстер Колемон с озабоченным лицом склонился над ней. Перед тем как провалиться в густую вязкую темноту, она увидела в окне вышки удаляющийся за белую стрелу башни вороний силуэт.  
Он летел вовсе не на север, поняла она.

***  
Алейна очнулась в своей постели ночью. В комнате было одновременно холодно и душно, ветер завывал в щелях стен и окон, ее трясло, рубашка намокла от пота и противно липла к спине, а волосы обмотали шею. Алейна попыталась подняться — и не смогла: тело будто приковали к кровати цепями, за грудиной — там, где когтями и клювом ее разодрал ворон, — все саднило и пульсировало жаром. Наверно, мейстер зашил рану, и потому сейчас было так больно. Алейна откинула одеяло и потянула подол рубашки вверх, чтобы ощупать туго стягивающую ребра повязку. Но когда ей удалось задрать влажный липнущий шелк, под пальцами оказалась только гладкая кожа — ни царапины, ни ссадины, ни швов.  
Алейна повернулась набок и приподнялась на локте — тяжесть в груди немного отпустила, дышать стало легче.

В дальнем углу комнаты, где-то у окна, раздался шорох. Скрипнули ножки кресла по каменному полу. Негромкими мерными шагами кто-то направился к ее постели. Испугаться она не успела — объяснение пришло в голову сразу.  
Зяблик... Она опять забыла сказать сиру Лотору, чтобы запер на ночь его спальню. Алейна едва не застонала. Только не сейчас. Не тогда, когда ей так плохо. С усилием она дотянулась до полога кровати и отогнула его.  
— Иди к себе, я прошу. Оставь меня сегодня.  
— Не могу, — глухо прозвучало в тишине, — Не могу, Кет.  
Она вздрогнула и судорожно сжала в кулаке бархат. Это был не Роберт Аррен.

В белесом лунном свете его лицо казалось мертвенно серым, глаза же зияли черными провалами. Алейну передернуло — от холода и страха.  
— Лорд... отец, — сдавленно прошептала она и чуть отползла назад, к изголовью кровати. — Зачем вы здесь?  
Петир Бейлиш отошел обратно к окну и, вернувшись с лампой, поставил ее у кровати Алейны. Тронул ее лоб подушечками пальцев, заправил ей за ухо прилипшую к щеке прядь. Пальцы его показались Алейне ледяными. Ее заколотил озноб.

— Ты напугала меня, — тихо сказал он, присаживаясь на постель.  
Вы тоже, хотелось сказать ей. Она облизала сухие губы.  
— Куда вы отправляли письмо с тем вороном? — зачем-то спросила она. Петир Бейлиш удивленно посмотрел на нее. — Там, в башне мейстера Колемона.  
— Не стоит слишком доверять мейстерам, Алейна. А воронам — и подавно, — улыбнулся он одними губами. — Все важное, что я хочу узнать или сообщить, я узнаю и сообщаю лично.  
— Вы велели мне выпустить птицу... — растерянно сказала Алейна. — А она...  
Она подняла меня в небо, а потом чуть не сбросила на камни. Она была у меня внутри, но выбралась наружу из груди.  
Санса осеклась. Нельзя быть такой дурочкой, королева Серсея была права. Спросонья перепутать явь с бредом — так глупо.

— Я не отсылал никаких писем с воронами из Орлиного гнезда.  
Лорд Бейлиш огорченно нахмурился, покачал головой и, нагнувшись к ней, коснулся ее виска губами. И если пальцы его были холодными, то поцелуй ожег кожу.  
— Бедная девочка, — прошептал он. — Ты была без сознания два дня. Но мейстер Колемон сказал, что теперь твоя жизнь вне опасности. Пик болезни позади.

Он отодвинулся, взял со стола кубок и поднес к ее губам. Алейна безропотно отпила что-то горьковатое, видимо, настой трав, смешанный с маковым молоком.  
— Это все проклятые ветры. И вечные здешние сквозняки, — Петир Бейлиш медленно погладил ее по плечу, провел по спине. — Ты вся мокрая и дрожишь. Я позову Гретчель, она переоденет тебя.  
Он поднялся с постели и пошел к двери.

— Вы назвали меня Кет, милорд, — бросила она ему вслед.  
— Как? — переспросил, обернувшись, Петир Бейлиш. На мгновение он замер, словно вспоминая или прислушиваясь к себе, а потом покачал головой. — Нет, Алейна. Тебе послышалось.

***  
Она стояла прямо, натянутая как струна.  
— Расслабьтесь, миледи. Я должен услышать обычное дыхание, а вы слишком напряжены, — мейстер Колемон развернул ее за плечи и прижался ухом к спине. — Не стоит стесняться, я не мужчина, а мейстер.  
Алейна промолчала. Что ж, пусть думает, что она так стыдлива.  
— Вам не легче?  
— Я устала. Плохо сплю. Мне снятся... странные сны, — сказала она.

Она поймала ворона следующей же ночью, за устьем Трезубца, в заливе Краба. Прямо в полете. Ему больше не удалось провести ее обманчивым спокойствием, Санса была готова. Он отчаянно и долго бился, пытаясь ее скинуть. Петлял между кустами и деревьями — и хлесткие ветки норовили ударить Сансу по глазам — взмывал вверх, так что у нее перехватывало дыхание, и бросался вниз, раскрывая крылья лишь у самой воды. Он изматывал ее, швыряя от берега к берегу, до Солеварен и обратно к морю до самого утра. Но она удержалась, только почувствовала себя изможденной. Каждый взмах крыльев давался с трудом, дыхание срывалось в сип, и даже ловить ветер, чтобы сберечь силы, было сложно. Ей пришлось сесть на остров — там было тихо, людей было совсем мало, да и те отчего-то молчали. Ворон больше не дергался, устав и смирившись с ее присутствием, и Санса была страшно горда собой, словно ей удалось укротить необъезженного жеребца.

— Кошмары? — спросил мейстер Колемон, отстраняясь. — Я приносил вам сонное вино. Не помогло?  
— Я не могу выпить больше глотка, — ответила Алейна. — Оно сильно горчит. Что за снадобье вы примешиваете к нему?  
— Горчит? — озадаченно сдвинул брови мейстер. — Хм, интересно.  
Он взял ее лицо в ладони и заглянул в глаза, слегка оттянув веки большими пальцами.  
— Покажите язык.  
Алейна почувствовала себя глупо. Он повернул ее голову к свету, ощупал шею и затылок. Потрогал, надавливая на живот, справа под ребрами. Она поморщилась.  
— Больно?  
— Нет... совсем немного, — поправила она себя и напомнила: — Вы не ответили на мой вопрос.  
— Горечь у вас во рту — это ваши собственные соки, — наконец сказал мейстер Колемон. — Желчь. Я ничего не примешивал в вино.

Он позволил ей опуститься на кровать, покусал губу и о чем-то задумался.  
— Похоже на птичью лихорадку. Но одного прикосновения обычно недостаточно, чтобы заразиться. Вы ведь не ощипывали птиц на кухне, да и мои вороны здоровы, в этом я уверен.  
— Вороны? — оторопела Алейна. — Причем здесь вороны?  
Мейстер пристально посмотрел на нее.  
— Вы не помните? Ваш отец позволил вам выпустить ворона на вышке в моей башне перед самой болезнью.  
Алейна сглотнула горькую слюну.  
— Отчего же... помню, — неуверенно кивнула она. — Я тогда... потеряла сознание.  
Мейстер Колемон вздохнул.  
— Вам надо отдохнуть, Алейна. Я дам вам макового молока, — он вернулся к столу.

— Вы хотите сказать, все было не так? — спросила она. К горлу подступил ком, она закашлялась, и рана за грудиной снова дала себя знать режущей болью.  
— Не пугайтесь, в болезни такое бывает, — он поднес ей молоко, но Алейна не торопилась взять стакан в руки. — К стыду своему, я не заметил тогда у вас никакого недомогания. Вы не теряли сознания. Выпустив ворона, спустились вниз и вернулись в комнату к Роберту — и даже уговорили его встать с постели и позавтракать.  
Мейстер Колемон улыбнулся, но Алейна не улыбнулась в ответ. Она ведь больше не леди, теперь ей не обязательно всегда быть милой и нравиться всем. Она старалась — видят боги, как сильно — но разве это ей помогло?

— Насколько мейстеры преданы лордам, которым служат? — спросила она. — Так же, как рыцари Королевской гвардии?  
Мейстер Колемон поставил стакан на полку у изголовья кровати и сплел пальцы в замок.  
— Есть цели важнее, чем служение. И ценности, стоящие выше преданности.  
— Например?  
— Знание, — уверенно произнес он.  
— Ради получения знания вы могли бы причинить вред тем, кому обещали помогать? — Санса посмотрела ему в глаза.  
— Вот вы о чем, — усмехнулся мейстер Колемон одним уголком губ. — Нет. Я не стал бы вредить никому. Знание, полученное злом, либо бесполезно, либо ведет к еще большему злу.

Он взял со стола кубок, плеснул в него маковое молоко из ее стакана и сделал крупный глоток. Алейна увидела, как дернулся кадык под мейстерской цепью.  
— Пейте, это принесет вам облегчение, — он испытующе посмотрел на Алейну. — Вы можете мне доверять. Я никогда не причиню зла ни вам, ни кому-то еще.

***  
Хуже были другие сны.  
Терпкие, давящие, спутанные, дурманящие до тошноты. В этих снах она не летала — наоборот, была обездвижена, будто спелената, и беспомощна.

В этих снах к ней возвращался страх. Прежний, забытый наяву, до дрожи в пальцах и постыдных позывов в животе, он скользким червем сворачивался под ложечкой и душил в ней ее птицу. Душил в ней ее жизнь.  
В этих снах она была безвольной тряпичной куклой с волосами из шелковых ниток и голубыми пуговицами глаз.  
В этих снах она была не одна.

Он перебирал ее пряди, трогал лицо кончиками холодных пальцев — как слепец, узнающий черты на ощупь, клал почти невесомую ладонь на грудь, горячо выдыхал в шею и ямочки над ключицами: _Кет, Кет, Кет_... — а она не могла двинуться и лишь принимала предназначенные не ей прикосновения.

В этих снах она хотела бы прошептать ему: отец. Попросить: не надо. Но рот ее был нарисован алой краской, а горло набито опилками. Она звала мысленно, выдергивала образ из памяти, и каждый раз раз оказывалась в Красном замке, у эшафота. Глухой удар меча — и поднятая за волосы голова подмигивала ей зелеными искристыми глазами, а губы, окаймленные узкой бородкой, кривились в усмешке.  
 _Кет, говорил он. Я хочу позавтракать твоим поцелуем._

Пробуждение после таких снов было тяжелым. Затылок и виски пронзали тысячи иголок, глаза резал яркий свет, суставы выкручивало, и она с трудом передвигала ноги, спускаясь к завтраку.

Вот и теперь Алейну мутило.  
Она откусила хлеба, но к горлу тут же подступил ком, и ей еле удалось проглотить небольшой кусок. В последнее время она совсем не могла есть. Горьким казалось все: молоко, овсяная каша, хлеб, яйца, мед. Алейна отпила воды — но и та отдавала горечью. Роберт положил голову на руки рядом с нетронутой тарелкой каши и, похоже, готов был заснуть.

— Надо поесть, Зяблик, — сказала она.  
— Не хочу, — сонно ответил он.  
— Рыцарь должен быть полон сил, чтобы всегда быть готовым к битве. Ты ведь хочешь стать рыцарем, милый?  
— Не хочу! Не хочу становиться рыцарем, хочу спать. — Каждая визгливая нотка в его голосе отдавалась у Алейны уколом острой боли в затылке.

Она потрогала правый бок, под ребрами противно распирало и ныло.  
— Пару ложек, мой храбрый лорд, только пару ложек. Возьми меду, с ним будет слаще.  
— Не будет, — капризно хныкнул Зяблик. — Он горький.  
Алейна скривилась от всхлипа, и только потом ее догнал смысл произнесенных слов.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Мед горький! И молоко! — выкрикивал Зяблик. — И вода! Это все гадкий мейстер. Он подсыпает мне в еду яд. Я хочу, чтобы он улетел!

Она стиснула зубы и сдавила виски пальцами.  
— Что ты говоришь, милый, — пробормотала она. — Не надо так...  
— Я хочу посмотреть, как он полетит, Алейна, — тише сказал Роберт. Крик отнял у него силы, и он снова опустил голову на локоть.

Лучше бы он и правда заснул, тогда стало бы тихо, и голова раскалывалась бы меньше. И тогда Алейна смогла бы подумать.  
Вряд ли это помогло бы. _Знаешь, дитя мое, кое-кто говорит, будто ты такая же дурочка, как наш Маслобой, и я начинаю этому верить_ , сказала ей королева Шипов.  
Санса вздохнула.  
Будь на ее месте отец — настоящий отец, не Мизинец — он бы все понял. Мать бы тоже во всем разобралась. И Робб. И даже... думать так было обидно, но Санса подозревала, что даже непутевая грубая младшая сестра понимала бы на ее месте больше.

— Есть такая игра, Зяблик, — сказала она. — Правда или ложь. Игроки садятся перед тобой и говорят — правду или ложь. А тебе нужно угадать, кто из них честен, а кто врет. А может быть, все они врут. Они же игроки.  
А ты только _фигура_.  
— Я не хочу играть, я хочу в постель.  
— Ты спал всю ночь, нельзя так долго спать, — вряд ли она могла быть убедительной, когда сама с удовольствием вернулась бы к себе, чтобы лечь.  
— Я не спал, — поднял голову Роберт. — Мне было не заснуть.  
— Не выдумывай, Роберт, Мариллон больше не поет, его давно уже нет.  
— Не Мариллон, Алейна, — покрасневшие глаза Роберта наполнились слезами, губы задрожали. — Это вороны.  
— Вороны? — она внимательно посмотрела на него.  
— Они сидят на моем окне и ждут, — веко у Зяблика дергалось, ресницы слиплись, с губ потекла ниточка слюны. Ей стоило вытереть ему рот салфеткой, но Алейна не могла заставить себя двинуть рукой. — Ждут, чтобы вцепиться в меня, вытащить в окно и скинуть вниз.  
Пальцы его выплясывали на столешнице, приступ был на подходе, она видела, но не могла ни пошевелиться, ни оторвать от Роберта застывшего взгляда.  
— А когда я упаду и разобьюсь о камни, они выклюют мне глаза.

На миг перед Алейной вспыхнул яркий образ: Роберт на камнях с окровавленными глазницами — а потом она качнулась, взмахнув руками, и повалилась набок. Рухнувший следом за ней тяжелый стул больно ударил ее по колену. Она стукнулась головой и сильно прикусила язык. Рот быстро наполнился кровью — горько-соленой и густой. Потом кровь брызнула из ноздрей, и Алейна начала захлебываться. Тошнота поднималась из желудка. Затылок с мерзким стуком бился о пол, кисти рук скрутило и болезненно вывернуло, ступни ее сучили по гладким каменным плитам.  
Вот, значит, как это бывает, холодно отметила она, вот, значит, на что это похоже.

— Алейна! — резкий окрик заставил ее вернуться в себя. Она вздрогнула всем телом, распахнула глаза, резко вдохнула и закашлялась.  
Лорд Бейлиш быстрым шагом подошел к Роберту и, брезгливо поморщившись, носком сапога повернул ему голову набок. Это было вовремя. Кровь пополам с рвотой хлынули из угла губ Зяблика на пол. Алейна вскочила со своего места и бросилась к нему. Она сдвинула упавший стул, перевернула скрюченное судорогой тело лицом вниз, пальцами освободила рот от остатков еды — и посиневший Зяблик наконец шумно втянул воздух.  
— Сир Лотор! — крикнул Мизинец. — Мейстер Колемон!

Успевший на зов первым Лотор Брюн поднял Роберта на руки, словно игрушку. Мейстер едва не столкнулся с ними в дверях. Когда они скрылись из виду, Петир Белиш посмотрел на нее.  
В его глазах не было ни удивления, ни возмущения, только что-то, похожее на легкий укор.  
— Рано, Алейна, — объяснил он. — Еще слишком рано.  
— Нет, — испуганно покачала она головой. — Нет-нет. Я не хотела ничего такого. Я только... задумалась. Задремала. Мне... стало дурно.  
— Конечно, конечно, — кивнул Мизинец. — Я знаю, милая.

Он подошел к ней и непривычно крепко обнял.  
— Все будет в свое время, Кет. Надо только подождать.  
Она замерла в его руках, руки и колени ее неприятно задрожали после отпустившего напряжения.  
— Вы назвали меня Кет, отец, — сказала она.  
Петир разжал объятия, отодвинул ее за плечи и легко улыбнулся.  
— Кет? Нет, тебе послышалось.

***  
Теперь ворон из сна принимал ее спокойно. Санса летела на север, держась Королевского тракта — так было вернее. Мысль о том, что она вскоре увидит Винтерфелл: пусть разрушенный и осажденный, наполняла ее сердце радостью Она наслаждалась ощущением полета. От дороги тянуло стаявшим первым снегом, прелой листвой и слегка подмороженной землей, Сансе казалось, что так и должна пахнуть свобода. Она хмелела и взмывала все выше. Ей не хотелось просыпаться.  
Ее ночная птичья сущность была не чета реальной. Вороном она знала путь, обладала силой и даже умом, которых в жизни была лишена.

— О чем ты думаешь?  
Алейна пожала плечами.  
Они все — отец, мать, Робб, Арья и даже маленькие братья наверняка — были умнее, независимее, сильнее, чем она.  
Но они все мертвы.  
Боги — видимо, в насмешку — оставили жить ее, дурочку.  
И что ей теперь делать?  
— О своей матери, — ответила она. Петир приподнял бровь. — Я думаю о своей матери. Она тоже была... _фигурой_?  
Мизинец усмехнулся.  
— Твоя мать, Алейна, была знатной уроженкой Браавоса и дочерью торгового магната. Она рано умерла и никогда не играла в престолы.  
Интересно, играла ли она в правду и ложь.  
— Да, конечно, я помню, — сказала она тихо.

— Сегодня ты выглядишь намного лучше, — сменил тему Мизинец. — Думаю, от болезни скоро не останется и следа. Мейстер Колемон сказал, что жар отступил.  
Правда или ложь. Ей становилось все хуже день ото дня. Ложь или ложь, — вот как надо было бы называться этой игре.  
— Вы говорили, что не стоит слишком доверять мейстерам.  
— Иногда у нас нет выбора.  
— А вам? — спросила она. — Вам доверять стоит?  
— Мне? — наклонившись, он подмигнул — ровно так, как подмигивала его отрубленная голова в ее снах — и чмокнул ее в щеку. — Мне — в последнюю очередь.

Алейна выждала время и осторожно отодвинулась к спинке стула.  
— Я пошутил, — он ласково потрепал ее по щеке. — Устроить твою судьбу — вот то, чего я хочу больше всего.  
— Мейстер Колемон говорит, что у меня птичья лихорадка. Может быть, я умру.  
— Глупости, — фыркнул Петир Бейлиш. — Птичья лихорадка — болезнь кухарок. Разве ты здесь потрошишь на кухне дичь? Это все адовы сквозняки и проклятые горные ветры. Ты скоро поправишься, я уверен.

***  
— Кет, — позвал он.  
Его рука двинулась по ее бедру, потянув за собой вверх подол рубашки. Это не противно. Не приятно. Просто прикосновение, ничего больше.  
— Кет...  
— Что? — откликнулась она и услышала глубокий рваный вдох.  
Он зарылся лицом в ее волосы, поцеловал в шею. _Санса привыкла и ничего не чувствует. Это только тело. Ей не жалко_.  
— Я скучал...

Она попыталась угадать правильный ответ на его слова — и не смогла. Что их связывало? И как? Могла ли мать думать о нем? Скучать, вспоминать, жалеть о неслучившемся... или случившемся? Могла ли любить это узкое лицо, темные волосы, насмешливые глаза? Холодные руки.  
— Я скучал, — повторил он.  
— Я знаю, — сказала она.

Ей все равно. Пусть все случится так — почему нет?  
Она больше не леди, ей никогда не стать королевой, не жить ни в Красном замке, ни в Хайгардене, ни в родном Винтерфелле.  
У нее даже не осталось семьи, чью честь она могла бы опозорить. Она больше не сможет стать собой — иначе ей придется вернуться к карлику. Она Алейна Стоун, отныне и навсегда. Кому есть дело до непорочности побочной дочери не самого знатного в королевстве лорда? Для кого ей себя беречь?

Она по-прежнему не могла пошевелиться, но это было хорошо. Можно было не сопротивляться — и не мучить себя потом за это. Итог ведь все равно известен. Бессмысленно пытаться.  
Один раз она уже попробовала изменить свою судьбу. И у нее это вышло.  
Это очень хорошо, что теперь она только тряпичная кукла с нарисованным ртом.

— Посмотри на меня.  
Она открыла глаза. Она способна говорить, если он просит, видеть глазами-пуговицами, когда ему нужно. Наверно, чуть позже она сможет двигать руками и ногами. А если нет — даже хорошо, так проще. Она может быть Кет, а может — Алейной. А когда потребуется — если потребуется — Сансой Старк. Так удобно.  
— А хочешь, я тебе спою? — спросила она.  
— Нет, — засмеялся он. — С некоторых пор я разлюбил песни.

Она посмотрела в его глаза, ввинчиваясь взглядом в зрачки. В темноте зелень вокруг них исчезла, осталась одна чернота.  
Она увидела себя со стороны — на постели: провалы глазниц, темные волосы, разметавшиеся на подушке, обнаженная грудь в вырезе рубашки, задранный подол, раздвинутые ноги. Она успела отметить, как некрасиво выглядит, прежде чем вспышкой яркого страха ее выкинуло обратно. Сердце билось в ребрах, как птица в клетке, а в паху горело острым жаром чужое желание.  
— Как ты это сделала? — ошарашенно спросил он.

***  
Мейстер Колемон расставил на столе несколько склянок и пустой стакан чуть в стороне. Приподнял первым флакон с темно-желтой прозрачной жидкостью:  
— Настой багульника. Для разжижения и выхода мокроты. Простите, — добавил он, заметив, как Алейна сжалась и поморщилась. Он налил в стакан настойки и отпил. — Иногда багульник делает больных раздражительными и возбужденными. Отчасти это возможная причина ваших ночных кошмаров, но, согласитесь, плохие сны — цена, которую можно заплатить за жизнь. Я опасался развития у вас грудной болезни. Некоторые мейстеры лечат грудные лихорадки кровопусканием, но я противник такого метода. Кровь должна очищать тело. Отвар душицы, — продолжил мейстер. Отвар был бурым, на дне чаши плавал осадок. — Он нужен для того чтобы сбить жар и успокоить сердце, а также выгнать излишек желчи. Он смягчает кашель, улучшает аппетит и способствует пищеварению. Душица — женская трава. Те, кто верит в колдовство, — мейстер Колемон презрительно покривил губы, — готовят из нее зелья от сглаза и наговоров.  
— А вы не верите в магию, мейстер Колемон? — спросила Алейна.  
Мейстер повел плечом — неопределенно и пренебрежительно, но промолчал, а затем наполнил стакан на треть отваром из чаши и снова отхлебнул.

— Зачем вы это делаете? — вставила Алейна раньше, чем он взял в руки следующее средство. — Зачем рассказываете мне все?  
— Больные поправляются быстрее, когда верят своему мейстеру, я в этом убежден, — ответил он. — Не знаю, кто или что заставляло вас сомневаться в моей честности, но мне хотелось бы положить этому конец.  
Правда или ложь.  
Если бы в жизни каждому приходилось раскрывать ладонь и показывать спрятанный камешек, все было бы намного проще.  
— Сонное вино. Горьким оно вам казалось из-за избытка желчи...  
— Не надо, — перебила она. — Не продолжайте. Я вам верю. Мне на самом деле стало легче.  
— Знаю. Именно поэтому пришел только сейчас, раньше мои объяснения были бы бесполезны. Птичья лихорадка имеет необычное течение. Даже после того как спадет жар, больному делается все хуже, он слабеет, аппетит его сходит на нет, тело ломит, головные боли становятся только сильнее.  
— Так все и было до вчерашней ночи.

Вечером, двигаясь вдоль Зеленого Зубца, Санса добралась до Перешейка, а к ночи была у истока. Дозора в Сероводье она, конечно, не увидела — она помнила рассказы о движущемся замке, который почтовые вороны никогда не могли найти. Но мысль о том, что она почти у дома, она на земле знаменосцев ее отца — а Хоуленда Рида Эддард Старк всегда считал своим другом — придавала ей сил. Кто сказал, что именно это — сон, кошмар, а не все то, что происходило с ней после выезда из Винтерфелла. Может, все как раз наоборот. Санса возвращается домой. На север, который не должна была покидать. В Винтерфелле всегда должен быть Старк, так положено. Так правильно.

— А что с Робертом? — вспомнила она. — Его молоко и мед тоже горьки. Желчь?  
— Нет, — покачал головой мейстер Колемон. — Его молоко я смешиваю с отваром водяного перца. Он останавливает кровотечения.  
Он оставил свои зелья и подошел к ней.  
— Вам стало легче сейчас, болезнь отступила, но настоящее выздоровление наступит не раньше следующей луны. Оно наступит, обязательно. Только обещайте слушаться меня и исполнять все предписания.  
— Обещаю, — кивнула Алейна.  
Правда или ложь? — едва не прибавила она.

***  
— Правда, — неуверенно сказал Роберт.  
Алейна аккуратно подменила темный камешек в кулаке на светлый и, вытащив руку из-под стола, раскрыла ладонь.  
— Я угадал! — взвизгнул Роберт, так что у нее зазвенело в ушах. — Я выиграл, выиграл!  
— Как всегда, мой лорд, — вымученно улыбнулась Алейна. — От вас ничего нельзя утаить.

— Во что играете? — бодро спросил вошедший в зал Петир Бейлиш.  
— В правду или ложь, отец.  
По утрам он был в прекрасном настроении.  
— Хорошая забава. Всегда любил ее, — сказал он и сел за стол.  
— Теперь ты должен сказать: "правда или ложь?" — Под быстрым взглядом Петира Бейлиша Роберт осекся и обиженно надул губы.  
— Не думаю, что лорду-протектору интересно с нами играть, милый, — сказала Алейна.  
— Ну отчего же, я с удовольствием сыграю, — он посмотрел на нее, и его зеленые глаза брызнули веселыми искрами. — Правда или ложь?  
— Правда.  
— Угадала. У меня нет камешков для подтверждения своих слов, — ее лорд-отец простодушно развел руками, — но ты можешь мне верить.  
А можешь — нет, продолжила за него Алейна.  
— Иногда у нас нет выбора, — сказала она, и лорд Бейлиш засмеялся.

Этой ночью он сказал ей:  
— Никогда больше так не делай, Кет. Не поступай так со мной.  
— Хорошо.  
Она все равно не знала, как это происходит. Когда оно случалось, оно случалось само, без ее воли.

Он лежал рядом с ней на постели поверх одеяла, и ладонь его оглаживала ее грудь. Ее руки плетьми были вытянуты вдоль тела, и она все еще не могла даже двинуть пальцами. Он влажно поцеловал ее в обнаженное плечо.  
— Скажи мне это, — попросила она.  
— Что?  
— Что не любил ни одну другую женщину.

Он приподнялся на локте и внимательно посмотрел на нее. Она не могла повернуть голову — наверно, теперь он опасался взгляда в упор.  
— Я всю жизнь любил только одну женщину. Только тебя, Кет.  
— Что ж, пусть так, — смирилась она и обреченно закрыла глаза.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, но ожидаемого не происходило.  
— Нет, — произнес он, и она открыла глаза. — Это будет не так. Это буду не я, не бойся. — Он горько скривился и повторил: — Снова не я.  
Она не почувствовала облегчения. Не почувствовала сожаления. Ей было все равно.

Гретчель принесла тарелку и поставила на стол перед Мизинцем. Тот картинно закатил глаза горе.  
— Ненавижу овсянку, — пожаловался он.  
— Это правда! — закричал Роберт и захлопал в ладоши. — Я угадал?  
— О да, — подтвердил Мизинец.  
Алейна встала с места и, подойдя к нему, поцеловала в щеку.  
— Это поможет подсластить кашу?  
— Еще как, милая.  
Он удержал ее за талию на пару мгновений, ткнулся лбом в ее плечо и только потом отпустил.

— Я должен уехать по неотложным делам, — сказал он, когда Алейна вернулась на свое место. — Хочу привезти тебе подарок. Что бы тебя обрадовало, Алейна?  
Она пожала плечами.  
— Новое платье. Или драгоценности.  
— А где "правда или ложь"? — он рассмеялся и дотянувшись, перехватил ее руку за запястье. — Покажи, не жульничай.  
Она разогнула пальцы. На ладони лежали оба камешка: темный и светлый.  
— И то, и другое. Так чаще всего и бывает, — он улыбнулся и убрал руку. — Гретчель, проводи лорда Аррена к себе в комнату и помоги ему переодеться. Он испачкал одежду овсянкой.  
— Это неправда, я не... — слабо попытался возразить Зяблик, но вновь замолчал, когда лорд-протектор перевел на него взгляд.

— Признаться я думал о другом подарке, — продолжил Мизинец, когда Зяблика увели. — Я слышал, до приезда в Королевскую гавань у тебя был... питомец.  
Сердце Сансы сжалось неожиданно острой болью.  
— Это было давно, милорд.  
— Я мог бы привезти тебе... не знаю, кого бы ты хотела? Певчую птичку?  
 _Эх ты, пташка_...  
— Не стоит. От них болеют, — сказала она.  
— Породистую лошадь?  
— Я не особенно люблю прогулки верхом.  
— Тогда собаку?  
— Собака — это не... — Петир Бейлиш молниеносно приложил палец к губам, и Алейна прикусила губу, — не то, что меня обрадует. Собака никогда не заменит мне того, кого я потеряла.

— Я знавал одного Пса, — усмехнулся Мизинец, — который славился преданностью. И способностью защищать. Весьма полезное в некоторых ситуациях животное. — Жаль только, теперь он мертв...  
Прищурившись, Мизинец изучающе посмотрел на нее:  
— Правда или ложь?  
Он сгреб с края стола камешки Роберта в руку, но она ответила до того, как он успел их разделить.  
— И то, и другое, как обычно и бывает.  
— Поймала, — расхохотался Петир. — Наверно, это единственное, что не бывает правдой и ложью одновременно.  
Алейна легко подхватила его смех.

***  
На заре над верхушками оголившихся деревьев показались башни внутренней стены. Лучи низкого солнца подсветили обгоревший камень и свежее дерево крыш розовым ореолом. Трупов на земле стало больше, те из них, что не успело замести снегом, были похожа на сброшенные на зиму ветви, другие угадывались в пушистых белых холмиках, окрашенных бурыми пятнами. Санса научилась отличать тела, мясо которых не закаменело. Удобнее было начинать клевать у самой раны или в местах помягче — на шее, в паху, у сгиба локтя, под коленкой. Глаза и мозг ей, как ни странно, были не по вкусу. Эта часть пути оказалась самой мучительной — она видела замок почти целиком: внешняя низкая стена, главные ворота, длинная крыша Большого Чертога и островерхая — Великого Замка. Протяни крыло — и вот он, ее дом. Но лететь до него пришлось еще долго, а передохнуть было невозможно. Замок звал, не позволяя остановиться.

Она облетела Винтерфелл несколько раз, жадно вглядываясь во все, что видела. Разбитые оранжереи, вывороченные камни дворов, занесенные снегом горгульи, обрушившиеся конюшни, маленькая септа матери.  
Ей хотелось кричать, но она знала, что из глотки вырвется только уродливое карканье. Не пристало леди вести себя так безобразно в собственном замке.

Она опустилась на нижнюю ветвь чардрева и заглянула в пруд. Пар поднимался и окутывал красные листья и ее теплой пеленой тумана, снежинки таяли в воздухе, не долетая до воды.  
В Винтерфелле всегда должен быть Старк, и она здесь.  
— Я вернулась, — сказала она старым богам.

***  
Лотор Брюн пришел к ней в растерянности.  
— Не вытаскивать же мальца силой, — развел он руками.  
— Нет, нет, конечно, нет, — покачала Алейна головой. — Только приступа нам сейчас не хватало. Я сейчас же пойду к нему и попробую уговорить.  
Она вздохнула, настраиваясь, когда повернула железное кольцо и отворила дверь.  
— Зяблик? Можно мне войти?

Каждый раз она не была уверена, что у нее получится. До конца она так и не понимала, как это происходит. Наверно, можно было потренироваться на ком-то еще, но после лорда Бейлиша она боялась себя выдать.  
Роберт же был безопасен. Он принимал ее безропотно и больше не пугался до падучей, когда она входила. Даже успокаивался, доверчиво уступая ей место.  
Она вернулась в себя, когда подняла его с постели и заставила одеться.

Он нелепо обхватил ее за шею руками и поцеловал.  
Это не было противно. Не было приятно. Ей было все равно.  
Она закрыла глаза и попыталась представить, что ее целует Рыцарь Цветов — но не смогла. Вряд ли он когда-либо поцеловал бы ее даже Сансой Старк, а уж Алейной Стоун...  
Вспомнила она и другой поцелуй — совсем не похожий на те, о которых поют в песнях, оскорбительно грубый, пахнущий вином и страхом.  
Теперь их обоих больше нет.  
Пес издох. Санса тоже умерла.

_Полезное в некоторых ситуациях животное_ , вспомнила она уже на половине дороги в Лунные врата. Болтовня Миранды направила ее мысли в странное русло, и Алейна задумалась о _ситуациях_ , в которых Пес мог бы оказаться ей полезен.

Она с нетерпением ждала ночи, мечтая поскорее вновь оказаться дома, но в Лунных вратах ее ждал отец с известием о нежданном и непрошенном подарке.  
— Жених?  
Она больше не хотела замуж — ни теперь, ни потом — но возражать не стала.  
— Тебе не кажется, — подмигнул он, когда закончил объяснение, — что это заслуживает еще одного поцелуя?  
Ничего из того, что он ей описал, никогда не произойдет, Алейна знала. Это ее кошмар, в котором с ней случается только дурное, но она все же послушно поцеловала лорда Бейлиша — в губы.

Ночью она лежала на пуховой перине и не могла заснуть. Она больше не хотела замуж — ни теперь, ни потом. Но что ей было делать?  
Рядом подхрапывала уснувшая почти сразу Ранда. То ли ее храп, то ли странный подарок Петира не давали Алейне стать Сансой и очутиться в Винтерфелле.  
Зато присутствие Ранды избавляло ее от снов другого рода. Она вытянула руки, согнула ноги. Этой ночью она не была куклой. А значит, это было ее время.

Она закрыла глаза и представила себе дорогу до устья Трезубца: Кровавые Ворота, Перекресток, Солеварни. Солнце зашло, и вода в заливе Краба была глянцево-черной. До Тихого острова оставалось совсем недалеко.  
Она не была уверена, что у нее получится. До конца она так и не понимала, как это происходит. И боялась, что все это так просто не сойдет ей с рук. Но попытаться стоило.

Она открыла глаза — и с силой надавила сапогом на заступ, подцепила тяжелый ком земли с сухим дерном и мелкой галькой и швырнула в продолговатую глубокую яму.  
Могильщик завороженно выпрямился, отбросил черенок в сторону, сдавил ладонями виски и замотал головой, сначала медленно, затем все резче и резче. У Сансы закружилась голова. Он зарычал — как настоящая собака, и она поняла, что не ошиблась в тот раз.

— Это я... пташка, помните меня? — сказала Санса. Она наклонилась и подобрала с земли круглый светлый камень. Под узловатыми скрюченными пальцами, обхватившими гальку, была грязь. Когда она их разогнула, покрытая мозолями ладонь показалась ей огромной. — Правда я.  
Рык постепенно превратился в мычание, которое сменилось долгим хрипом, а потом и тот смолк. Санса терпеливо дождалась тишины и только потом сообщила:  
— У нас не так много времени. А идти довольно далеко.

Санса сделала шаг, другой, дальше стало легче. Может, она приноровилась, а может, он сам помогал ей. Лодку она заметила у берега еще в прошлый раз. Грести Пес стал сам.  
— Это даже хорошо, что вы теперь все время молчите, — сказала она, чтобы быть вежливой и приятной в беседе. — Только немного грустно. Хотите, я вам спою?


End file.
